Tec-9
Grand Theft Auto Online | slot = Submachine Gun | damage = 20 (per shot) (GTA VC and SA) | weight = Light |caption = The TEC 9 in Grand Theft Auto V. |ammo = 50 rounds per magazine |aka = Machine Pistol (GTA O) |manufacturer = Vom Feuer (HD Universe) }} The Vom Feuer TEC-DC 9 (also known as TEC-9) is a light submachine gun appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It was added to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game, where it is known as the "Machine Pistol". The TEC 9 has a slow fire rate, and holds 50 rounds in the magazine. It is commonly used by gangs. When the Hitman skill level is reached in GTA San Andreas, the TEC 9 can be dual-wielded. Description 3D Universe The TEC 9 is a cheap open-bolt handgun manufactured in the United States between 1980 to 1994 by Intratec. It is based on the Carl-Gustav M/45 submachine gun, more commonly known as the "Swedish K". Originally it was designed as a low-cost alternative to the M/45, but never found a military market. Not wanting to abandon the idea, Intratec put semi-automatic versions onto the civilian market. It gained infamy after criminals found the open-bolt design to be easily convertible to be fully automatic. ''GTA Online'' The Machine Pistol retains some the original design of the TEC 9, however it features a longer barrel, whuch is closely proportional to the rest of the weapon. The default magazine clip is also much shorter. Locations ''GTA: Vice City'' *Vice Point - Behind a house near the end of the cul-de-sac across the bridge west of the Well Stacked Pizza Co. ''GTA: San Andreas'' *Ganton, Los Santos - On the roof of Sweet's house on Grove Street. Use a helicopter or jump from house to house to reach it. *Ganton, Los Santos - Inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 Gang Tags. *Los Santos - Some Grove Street Families carries TEC-9 but after spraying 100 Gang Tags GSF members carry Knives, MP5s and Desert Eagles. *Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos - Underneath a flyover, next to a parking lot (a reference to the terrorist attack scare at the time). *Mulholland, Los Santos - Behind a European like house next to the curvy street. *Las Colinas, Los Santos - Beside a wired fence. *Blueberry, Red County - Beside the northernmost infrastructure in Blueberry. *Battery Point, San Fierro - Under the Gant Bridge, just behind Jizzy's Pleasure Domes next to the right column. *Calton Heights, San Fierro - Behind a house and beside a tree, near the church. *The Mako Span, Las Venturas side - Underneath the bridge, near the edge. *Used by most Los Santos Vagos in the mission Los Desperados. ''GTA: Liberty City Stories'' *Saint Mark's, Portland - On a long alleyway southeast of Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. ''GTA Online'' * Available to purchase at Ammu-Nation for $8,960. Gallery HUD Icons Tec-9-GTAVC-icon.png|HUD Icon for Grand Theft Auto Vice City. TEC9-GTASA-icon.png|HUD Icon for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. TEC-9-GTALCS-icon.png|HUD Icon for Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. MachinePistol-GTAVPC-HUDIcon.png|HUD Icon for Grand Theft Auto V. In-game TEC101.png|The Tec-9 in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. TEC91.png|The Tec-9 from Liberty City Stories. TEC9-GTAVC-ingame.jpg|Tommy holding a TEC 9 in a pre-release screenshot of GTA Vice City. TEC-9-GTASA-ammunation.jpg|Purchasing a TEC 9 from Ammu-Nation in GTA San Andreas. TEC-9-GTASA-cjdualwield.jpg|Carl dual-wielding a TEC 9. A tech 9 on Sweet's house rooftop.jpg|A TEC 9 on Sweet's house rooftop. Tec9LCS.JPG|A Tec-9 in GTA Liberty City Stories. GTA-Online-Lowriders-5.jpg|The Machine Pistol seen in a screenshot, for GTA Online. GTA_Online-LowridersDLC-VomFeuerMachine_Pistol-Trailer.png|A close-up of the Machine Pistol, as seen in the GTA Online: Lowriders Update Trailer for Grand Theft Auto Online. Trivia General *In real life, the TEC 9 is semi-automatic by default, but it can be converted to full-auto mode like depicted in all GTA games. 3D Universe *The TEC 9 has no recoil animation. *If players were to turn the "Pedestrians have guns" cheat in GTA: VC, the TEC 9 will be one of their main weapons along with the pistol. *In GTA: SA, the TEC 9 shares the same weapon skill as the Micro Uzi and both level up through the use of either weapon. *The TEC 9 is used by all Los Santos-based gangs in missions only, while it is only used by members of the Grove Street Families until it is replaced by the SMG when all gang tags sprayed over. *Firing while in a vehicle increases the weapons fire rate tremendously compared to the normal fire rate while on foot. Navigation de:Tec-9 es:Tec-9 fi:Tec-9 nl:Tec-9 pl:Tec 9 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online